Teletext systems are under consideration for transmitting textual materials to users having television receivers equipped with memories and decoders which capture the teletext information and display the data in character or graphical form on the screen of the associated television receiver. In selecting the data to be displayed it has been proposed to transmit so called "menus" of information available in the teletext system to the user. A menu may include a listing of available pages or topics within the teletext system which the user may access by entering numbers or symbols on his keyboard identified in the text of the menu as being the location of the material. It will be highly desirable if all keyboards contain keys identified by symbols which match the symbols which may be used in identifying the location of information in the teletext menu. The choice of the users' keyboard symbols, is a matter upon which different manufacturers may not agree. Some manufacturers may include keyboards with symbols which exactly match the symbols used to identify material in the teletext menus, whereas other manufacturers may elect to manufacture keyboards having a fewer number of keys, for example, or having different symbols than those actually used in the transmission of teletext to identify the menu items. This in turn can lead to user confusion about which symbols he might key or use to select desired information if the symbols do not exactly match what is transmitted.